


Sweet Inset

by hyumep



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumep/pseuds/hyumep
Summary: [前篇]Sweet Travel₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎再挂请提醒池唐两人去日本旅行doi了。
Relationships: 池大勇/唐佳乐
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Inset

少年间的情事是热烈又温柔的。  
也不用谁先开口，应该是理所当然。年轻的爱意早就倾泻于唇齿相触之间。

昨晚花火大会之后，黄金搭档之间的相处方式则与一般刚刚确认关系的情侣大相径庭。  
池大勇和唐佳乐之间反而尴尬了些许，昨晚入睡前，虽然嘴唇再次碰触，夜晚也还是心照不宣地翻身背对而眠。  
要是说清原因——大概就是反倒确认关系后的不好意思。  
起床时，客房服务不仅送来了早餐，还送来了订旅馆时赠送的温泉券。  
两个人之间固结的那一点儿冰块也被滚烫的温泉水浇开。  
“佳乐，我想，我们还是按以前那个方式相处吧。”池大勇率先开口。  
“嗯…总觉得…打破了原先那层关系后就变得不好意思，就会很在意。”唐佳乐上手不停的按压漂浮的小鸭子，说话声音绵绵糯糯。  
“但是我们现在确认是交往关系了吧？佳乐。”池大勇眉宇微皱，靠近另一侧的快要羞进水里的唐佳乐，把被按瘪的小鸭子拯救出来，得到了唐佳乐的点头确认。  
“佳乐，我…还是觉得不可思议。”池大勇轻轻点着抱着膝盖的小团子的鼻尖，“我一直想和你变得更亲密。你昨晚告白的时候我还没有反应过……”  
唐佳乐忽然扑起一点水，飞快地双手交叠捂住池大勇的嘴，堵住他接下来的台词：“啊…你忘了你忘了你忘了，快接受催眠。”  
“我现在想想昨天我那个行为、那个告白词，我就浑身别扭，不好意思。那也太黑历史了。”唐佳乐烦恼地扭过头。  
“那我躲过催眠攻击，因为昨天我又开心又激动。我想再亲亲你，可以吗？”池大勇转而握过唐佳乐的手，倾头在手腕上的脉搏皮肤那儿落下一个轻吻。  
那一块皮肤直接因为心意的注入而烧起来，唐佳乐脑内的烧水壶吁吁作响，心脏加速跳动更要一跃而出。  
“这种事情就不要报备了吧，池大勇，和男朋友接吻不是光明正大的事情吗？”却强装镇定，说出自认为帅气的话。  
池大勇伸出舌尖去描摹唐佳乐的唇线，撬开湿热的唇瓣后，又含着下唇吮吸。  
唐佳乐仅仅承受着接吻攻击就败下阵来，腰肢更往池壁上贴，又想找个支撑点似的延着池壁向上挺，乳首也随着胸膛的挺立也暴露在空气中，上半身接触温度的突然变换更令他敏感非常。  
池大勇的手往男友的腰腹上探去，手掌从肚脐眼开始一路贴磨按压，用植在指跟上的茧一寸一寸摩擦着唐佳乐的肌肤。  
唐佳乐感觉一直被池大勇炽热的双唇紧紧吸住，却又不想结束这个令人窒息的吻，不由自主地从嘴角流诞出一丝口水。  
池大勇抬手捧起唐佳乐的脸颊，用大拇指指腹轻轻抹去那一条银丝，又伸入搭档的口中，抵住搭档的下齿背。  
炽热急喘的鼻息喷洒在唐佳乐耳边皮肤的绒毛上。  
“真可爱。”池大勇温柔融水的声音将唐佳乐烫化，他快要消融于这温泉之中，或随着因两人动作而波动的水面浮沉。  
池大勇和唐佳乐都选择了日式裸泡，情潮上涌，两个人的身下都不好受。  
两个人本就因为泡温泉浑身染上粉色，唐佳乐此时被撩拨得眼尾发红，池大勇的汗珠也密密麻麻得渗下来，流到滚烫的胸肌上，与水珠混在一块儿。  
唐佳乐抬手揽过池大勇的背，乱无章法地抚摸池大勇的后颈，乞求找到缓和情欲的发泄处，将亲吻盖在池大勇的耳后。  
俩人的嘴唇再度重逢，这时改为互相勾着舌尖纠缠，动作轻缓甜腻，并不激烈。池大勇隐藏腹黑的属性冒出头，突然想给予唐佳乐更大的刺激，抓起浮在一旁视奸他们的小鸭，用小鸭嘴去啄唐佳乐赫然挺立的两颗乳珠。  
“啊…”唐佳乐离开池大勇的舌，感受到乳尖的刺激，让他发出自己都料想不到的声音。  
“佳乐，不是想和我变得更亲密无间吗？”池大勇淡淡一笑，丢弃小鸭这个中间道具，直接上手捻着乳珠。  
“池大勇…轻点，不要捏…那里。”唐佳乐抬头喘息，却还是将胸部往池大勇手里送，另一边的乳珠无法受到这种爱抚，他只能微微侧身也往池大勇手臂上贴，企图让两点都受到照顾。  
池大勇用嘴再次揪住唐佳乐的唇瓣，反复舔舐，用舌套弄拉扯后发出一小声“啵”。随即进入新的战略阶段，将燎原之火引到唐佳乐的耳根。池大勇先是用手不断揉搓耳垂，再直接整个含入，用牙齿轻轻咬合，在耳垂上留下唾液痕迹。  
一直被刺激的愈发敏感的唐佳乐也受不了，全身都烧得生疼，热气下涌，体下那根被毛巾紧紧搭住，又随着池大勇撩拨他的动作不断上下摆动，毛巾的粗布点围着他、磨着他那根的前端，渗出一点晶莹的液体。  
那点布马上就被扯开——池大勇把毛巾投了个漂亮的抛物线，右手食指沿着唐佳乐乳头周围的小粒打着转儿，左手握住唐佳乐的顶端用指尖慢慢按压，去取冒出头的液体。  
“温泉水都被佳乐流出的液体污染了，我们在这样的水里接吻呢。”池大勇一脸正直的说着荤话。  
唐佳乐身下一空后就搭着小腿往池大勇腿部膝盖上蹭，缭绕的温热水汽已使他昏了头，只想更加贴近男友的下体，去满足他想与池大勇肌肤相接的欲望。  
“池大勇，大池…去淋浴间…”唐佳乐喘息平复，努力吞下充满情欲的腻乎音节，企图用最正常的语气说出自己当下的愿望。  
池大勇拉过唐佳乐搭在自己肩上无法使力的手，引导男友去拉扯自己腰间的毛巾。  
“那你也帮帮我，把它脱掉。”抖着的指尖暴露了唐佳乐兴奋又害羞的真实感觉。即使在网球队大家已经非常亲密，母胎到现在他也没有接触过其他人的性器，抚慰他人性器的这种事情既吸引又让人抗拒。闭着眼睛向外一拉扯，池大勇不让唐佳乐的手离开，而是引着他也去接触自己的前端。  
“轻轻摸一摸它…佳乐，摸摸它…”池大勇用刚刚被扯下的自己的毛巾把唐佳乐的上半身包裹住，毛巾也只是平常的擦脸大小，堪堪围住唐佳乐的蜜珠，上面的锁骨窝里还积着细密的水珠或汗珠，暴露在空气中。  
好像穿了肚兜还是抹胸一样。唐佳乐单手护着毛巾的一角与池大勇接吻的时候想。  
池大勇将搭档的双腿捞起，在水里进行这样的动作也不费劲，唐佳乐也轻而易举地将腿盘在搭档的腰上，让一向充满力量感的男友抱着他往淋浴间走去。  
在走动的过程中，两个人的那根一直是挺立的状态，肌肤也是刚刚跑完温泉后热烫的温度，唐佳乐断不开与池大勇的亲吻，他也逐渐开始找到窍门，池大勇也慢慢引导唐佳乐找到呼吸方式，唐佳乐现在才发现搭档的嘴唇是典型的好亲。  
银丝又被湿吻牵引而出，两个人的下半身也被摩擦了一路，唐佳乐随走路步伐跳动的囊袋不停的甩在池大勇的肉柱上。  
也不知是哪个动作触屏到了淋浴间的花洒开关，温水喷洒而下，把沉浸在甜蜜世界中的两人着实吓了一跳。  
“池大勇。”唐佳乐抬头往外拉了拉池大勇的耳朵，又踮脚起来把男友湿漉漉的头毛下压，“你又变回高一的池大勇了，土里土气的。”  
池大勇也调侃反击：“你这不也是高一唐佳乐的顺毛造型吗？”  
也没有人继续在意花洒还喷着水，两个人隔着半片的水帘从对方的眼中望见自己，也望见这三年以来的点滴。然后又是新一轮的接吻，水顺延着两个人的面颊留下，甚至流于唇齿接触之间，免不了吸几口淋浴水，温水再淌过腰腹、大腿，从性器前端滴下。  
唐佳乐仰头发送让池大勇停下当前动作的信号，又再次搭上男友的肩头，将鼻息极限贴近池大勇的唇瓣，用湿漉漉的、眼角翻红的眼睛看向池大勇，池大勇眼瞳中也闪烁波动着情欲的水波。  
池大勇伸手关掉淋浴器的开关，眼神却不离唐佳乐：“佳乐，虽然以我们现在的年纪说这种话有点幼稚，但是我想和你一直处下去。”  
唐佳乐勾起小拇指摆在池大勇面前：“我也是…这样想的，我们现在不如成为黄金搭档2.0plus吧——黄金…黄金情侣。”池大勇也抬手盖了这个章。  
“我可以的，我们不是…成年了嘛？所以…大池，对我温柔一点吧。”心底的防线从一起始根本也并未设下，少年这次彻底将爱欲掏空心窝地呈放在喜欢之人面前。  
池大勇虔诚地吻上唐佳乐的发顶。  
随后唐佳乐的腰就被池大勇的手禁锢得有点发疼，自己的乳尖也与池大勇软软的胸肌贴合。  
整个身子又似燃起雄雄烈火。  
两个人的下身也紧紧贴合，唐佳乐感受到池大勇那可观的尺寸，男孩子的较劲心混入念头，抬腰去蹭池大勇的性器，分个尺寸上的优胜。  
池大勇一手护住唐佳乐的后脑勺，免得他之后不小心撞上后面的冰凉瓷砖，左手臂从两个人肌肤相贴之间挤入，从底端搔弄着唐佳乐的囊袋。  
池大勇也从未帮过人手淫，何况自慰的次数也不算多，此刻只能观察着佳乐的表情来调整自己的动作。  
“好烫…嘶…”唐佳乐被池大勇的套弄没了力气，双腿也在打颤发抖。池大勇只好把护着脑袋的手下移又再次扣住唐佳乐的腰部，给怀里的小猫一点舒缓刺激的时间。  
“佳乐…你还好吗？”池大勇许久未开口沙哑的温柔低音直戳唐佳乐的内心，腰又软了几度。唐佳乐腹诽为什么自己连只听大池的声音都到了有反应的地步。  
——真是太丢脸了。可是，我好喜欢他。  
池大勇低头啾啾唐佳乐的脸蛋。  
唐佳乐害羞地点了点头明示池大勇可以进行下一步动作，自己也往下伸手用指甲戳刺着搭档蘑菇头部的小孔，再配合搭档的节奏撸动那一根炙热，池大勇也喘息着挺身把自己往男友的手里送。  
随即唐佳乐被身后人翻转角度，向前一扑，就贴在淋浴间的瓷砖上，突如其来的冰凉反差使他发出一声叹息。  
池大勇握着自己的性器像毛笔一般沿着唐佳乐的股沟滑动，另一只手则把唐佳乐的性器往后摆动，用手上的茧又磨着上面的青筋，上下套弄。  
“嗯…慢点，等等…大池…”唐佳乐上半身紧紧蹭着凉砖，两点被冰凉腰则向后拱起，屁股随着池大勇肉柱的动作而耸动。  
池大勇环顾房间发现却无可以进行润滑的东西，箭在弦上又不得不发。掰开唐佳乐的股瓣，先搓了两口唾沫往唐佳乐的后穴周围抹去。  
“对不起，佳乐…我先进手指。”手指进入未曾开拓过的净土，唐佳乐被激得一抖，主动偏身揽过池大勇的肩膀，把自己的唇主动送往池大勇那儿开始新一轮纠缠。  
进入蜜穴的手指逐渐增加，唐佳乐也渐渐适应被人从后侵犯的感觉，疼痛也开始减缓，代之以快感包围。呼吸再度交缠，池大勇退出唐佳乐的嘴巴，只用唇不断磨着唐佳乐唇上起的干皮。  
杂乱的喘息编织混在在一块儿，唐佳乐低头看着池大勇发得紫红的性器，抬手盖住自己的脸，不去看池大勇接下来的动作：“可…可以了，进来吧。”  
池大勇又伸手套弄了一下唐佳乐勃起的性器，挺身把粗大的尖端往极乐世界中挤入，却寸步难行。唐佳乐想让池大勇连忙退出，异物的插入使他整个人感觉疼痛难受，整个身体一直在被撕扯，快要从中间断裂。  
池大勇在唐佳乐捂着脸的手背上落下一个轻吻。“看着我，佳乐。”蛊惑人心的低音再度在耳边响起，唐佳乐的泪水在眼眶内外充盈。  
“哭成小花猫了。”池大勇带着宠溺占有的表情用手指轻轻捻去搭档溢出的泪水。  
“池大勇，你自己试试看…啊…慢点…”唐佳乐的惊呼因池大勇的再一次挺身进入变成娇媚的呻吟。池大勇用食指不断划着唐佳乐的背脊，又去挠身下人的腰窝，期望搭档可以放松一些。这样的不进不退的位置实在是让人尴尬。  
直到整根完全没入，池大勇发出一声粗喘的喟叹——又紧又涩，唐佳乐后穴里面的软肉还迫不及待地缠上肉刃。  
“啊…记得慢点…大池。”整根性器把唐佳乐狠狠贯穿，他只能不断地吞吐呼吸，同时又将屁股翘起适应被塞着满当的后穴。  
觉得时机差不多的池大勇慢慢抽动腰身，唐佳乐连忙放开贴着壁沿的手，紧紧地扣住热水器上的横杠，承受着后面的冲击。  
“啊…等等…那里不行…大池…大池”性器碾过唐佳乐的腺体，唐佳乐只能竭力撑着手扶住那根起“救命浮木”作用的横杠，身体却是止不住的颤栗，池大勇低头细细密密去舔唐佳乐后背上流出来的汗珠，又在脖颈处啜吻，留下一个个印记。  
小猫黏蜜的嗯嗯叫声如同羽毛般搔痒着他的心，池大勇却发挥了超乎常人的自制力，只是慢慢地撞击，让唐佳乐能减缓些被撕坏的感觉。  
池大勇在逼近高潮的时候将肉棒慢慢从唐佳乐体内滑出，又拢着唐佳乐的肉棒一起抚慰套弄，一起冲刺达到巅峰。  
两个人都没了力气，唐佳乐直接压在池大勇的腿上，由池大勇环着他。  
唐佳乐还是挺气最后的力气朝池大勇那转了个方位，两个人接了一个交缠又甜蜜的吻。

两个人也回归了之前的那种热闹又腻乎的相处模式，不过好像唐佳乐得了接吻渴望症，回国的每天都在家里想着池大勇快来找他，然后在楼梯的拐角，他又将得到一个温柔的吻。


End file.
